The Vow
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: Barry and Caitlin make a pact. For her and for him, it doesn't come lightly. One-shot which may be expanded further in one more, with sufficient interest. NOW UNDERGOING RESTORATION AS IT WILL BE FINISHED (FUTURE CHAPTERS AND ALL) OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK BECAUSE THE COOL GIRLS AT SCHOOL HAVE TO BE MY FRIEND BECAUSE ONE OF MY TEACHERS DEMANDED SO AND THEY MAKE ME HANG OUT WITH THEM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I have been working busily on a bunch of updates, as I am 'training' for a scholarship exam. On writing. So I don't know how that works.**

**But good news; I have 5 Times in a Coffee Shop AU being typed (it's on refill, I did it in class. Not as a task, if you know what I mean ;)_) and Linda Park Is Not Who She Says She Is, and am halfway through 'A Very SnowBarry Christmas', which is going to be SUUUUUPPPEEEEEERRRR-LOOOONNNGGG.**

**So pretty much all I have to do is 'The Coma', and then I'll do a MEGA-UPDATE.**  
Caitlin wasn't the type to make promises.

It wasn't that she couldn't keep them, it was just that she really didn't like them. So saying she took it seriously was an understatement.

It was just another day at S.T.A.R. Labs, and Caitlin and Barry were both just complaining about their lack of love lives, which had grown into a usual thing.

Cisco wasn't there, he had run out just before lunch, claiming he needed to run an errand. Similarly, Dr Wells had skipped town, but Caitlin knew he needed a lot of rest every day. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to hit him up anytime soon. Unless he failed to show up for his regular appointment. Then she'd be on his case like a, um, well, exactly like a mad Caitlin. (There wasn't really an equal experience to that.)

Iris was getting married to Eddie, so Caitlin had brought some sweets and magazines from her own, highly personal stash, in a shoebox in the employee locker room labelled 'feminine hygiene products'. Her stuff was very organised, and her locker was no exception.

So that was how the pair were both resting on their elbows on the cramped patient bed, the metal frame backing up to allow them to lean back a little, legs almost-but-not-quite touching, making little devil horns and rotten teeth on perfect paper people.

Why?

Long story.

As a teenager, Caitlin was a younger version of herself. She didn't go out, joined a lot of clubs for academic credit rather than making actual friends, and didn't really deal with drama and boy/girl issues.

However, she did fall for the hottest boy in school, and he claimed he'd fell right back. Or so she'd thought.

She remembers the night with surprising clarity.

It was Pat Hutchens' party. She decided for once to ditch the comfortable region of nerdy prep clothes that she wore like a badge of authority, and ditched it for something, moderately put, hot.

She'd never told anyone that her mother helped her pick it out. It was low cut and slutty.

Exactly how the other girls dressed.

So she walks in, killer heels and all, and she gets wolf-whistles from boys.

But she only wanted to find one.

The party was in full swing, and she'd found him soon enough.

On a couch.

Making out with Jennifer Matthews, the biggest slut in school according to the rumour mill. Brandon (that was his name) finally came for air, and looked around, heavily hinting at what he was going to do next.

Then his eyes came to land on her, and his face drained of colour.

She'd seen enough.

She was going home.

She'd cried a lot.

Her mother came to her little nest of blankets and handed her a pen and a magazine, the glossy type that the girls she'd grown to detest always carried with lip-gloss and 'emergency mascara'.

She'd asked what to do with it.

Her mother had given an example, carefully and skilfully adding extra facial features and physical attributes.

Suffice to say, she didn't cry after that.

She also bought an extra copy of the yearbook.

She'd recounted the story to Barry when he started crying, reassuring him while trying not to feel the pain the memories of her childhood brought, knowing she'd never see her real parents again.

"I want a wedding in red." Barry said.

"What?" Caitlin replied. She'd been a bit lost in thought, and the wonky penmanship of the page only proved to emphasise it.

"White is overrated."

"It's traditional." Caitlin protested.

"Yeah. If I ever have the guts to ask the right girl to marry me-" he looked directly at her when he said this- "I am going to have a red wedding."

"Okay. Sounds rather rebellious. Let me help plan it. I'll even help you propose if you want."

"Considering how I am never going to find a girlfriend,"

"Or I a boyfriend," Caitlin cut in, but Barry is undeterred.

"Marriage doesn't look likely. But we'll make a pact if you want. In two years, if we're not in a relationship, we'll marry each other. Okay?"

Caitlin smiles. "Okay."

"Come on, I believe a pact-sealing hug should be in order." Barry holds his arms out, and Caitlin fits, perfectly as always, as if she's made for him.

_As if they're made for each other._

**-2 Years Later-**

Things had changed.

Iris and Eddie had gotten married, and were now expecting their first child, a baby boy, and Barry had found closure. He had also revealed his secret identity to the both of them, and Iris, though mad at first, became cool with it like her husband was from the start.

Joe had been promoted to Captain and Cisco had appeared in some scientific journals for some of the less dangerous inventions he had sold. He was busy with a new invention which he wouldn't tell anyone about, saying, "It's not that I don't trust you, well, some of you, but I can't risk it getting out."

Dr Wells could walk now, and used a cane as he got rather tired. He had established ties with the community of Central City and was revered as a hero again, creating a charity for those who had been affected or affected by the particle accelerator explosion.

Barry and Caitlin, however had changed. Barry had the odd fling, but Caitlin could never find the right guy.

However, Barry knew _the day_ was approaching.

They had grown close.

It also helped that they were secretly in love with the other.

So a week before the date, Barry gathered everybody except for Caitlin.

"What are we doing here?" Cisco asked.

"Okay, so I want to ask a girl to marry me." Barry fiddles with his fingers, pacing slightly.

"Okay, where is Caitlin? Shouldn't she be helping you with this?" Joe asked.

"That would be problematic, since she is the girl I am asking."

A loud '_oh_' choruses throughout the group.

"Am I missing something? Why did you never tell me she was your girlfriend?" Iris asked, hands with Eddie's over her stomach.

"We were never dating. Um, long story short, two years ago we made a pact that we'd get married in two years if we didn't have anyone to be with. I am asking her tonight, and the wedding is in exactly a week. I just...need some help, and I want you guys to attend the wedding."

Eddie looked around the room, and seeing no disagreement, spoke up. "We're in."

Barry was relieved. "Okay. Hopefully she says yes," he checks his watch, "and I have to run. I'm not going to make it on time if I don't go now."

With a flash of light, he was gone.

"What exactly does he want us to do?" Dr Wells asked.

"I have no idea. Really. None." Joe said, staring at the floor of where Barry had stood roughly a minute ago.

_** -MEANWHILE-**_

Everything was perfect.

They were at her favourite resturant, and she was looking like a goddess.

Barry's throat dried, and eventually he signaled to the manager, who turned almost all the lights off.

"Barry? What's going on?" Caitlin asked.

He squatted down and grabbed both her hands from the red-covered lap.

"Caitlin. I'm not going to lie. I had a speech all planned out, but you're looking so beautiful I unfortunately seem to have forgotten about half of it, of which I will improvise.  
Two years ago, we made a pact. We'd marry each other if we didn't have anyone. But I don't think whatever god or higher power up there wanted us to find anybody else, because we're supposed to get married. You've been there for me, through all the hurt, all the tears and pain and through all the happiness and joy. You complete me. I don't want just anyone to marry me either, and I understand if you say no, but," he gets on one knee, producing the ring from his back pocket and opening the box to reveal it, all the while thinking, _'This is it.'_ "Caitlin Snow, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I'm pretty sure there is a doctor in there somewhere," she jokes. "And yes, I will marry you. As long as you don't die within the next week or so. I wish I had something more elegant to say, but all that is running through my head right now is 'Let's carpool on the ride of life, and if we take the highway to hell, so be it, because I'll be with you."

He puts the ring on her finger, and she throws her arms around his neck amid the clapping from everyone in the room.

"Let's begin our life together." He whispers in her ear.

And so they did.

**A/N: Can I have ten reviews for a sequel? Also, irrelevant notes:**

**1\. I have used a 'Fault In Our Stars' reference. I'm not sure anyone noticed, but I did.**

**2\. Dr Wells isn't the Reverse Flash in this fic universe.**

**Until next time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I've been busy with a couple of presentations and my drama class, which is doing a play that I need to learn. Fear not, for this is not it for tonight. I just need to post this now so I don't suddenly remember a piece of homework that needs doing and leave this forever to gather dust.**

**POSSIBLE SMALL TRIGGER WARNING (I'm not really sure, but if you are easily triggered, DO NOT READ, just in case.)**

"Hi, Iris," I say as I enter Jitters.

"The usual?" Iris greets as I enter the non-existent line.

"No, its tea for me today. I'm stress-bloating because of the wedding," I say, and it was true. Mostly I was just worried I'd overeat and look really fat, but the caffiene was putting on two kilos, and it seemed to stay in my bloodstream for days on end.

"Stress?" Iris asks, minding her noticable baby bump as she made my order.

"Yeah, I'm really worried about the wedding. Anyway, I can't do the whole dress thing. It's kind of silly, but I think I'm gonna make Barry order it online-"

I am cut off by Iris' scream.

I can feel the flabbergasted look on my face.

"YOU CANNOT ORDER YOUR WEDDING DRESS, OR YOUR BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES, FOR THAT MATTER, OFF OF THE INTERNET! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Why? You have a dress, I have a dress, we're good."

"Barry wants red, remember?"

"Perfect. Then, you can just get my dress while you get yours and Felcity's, and this can all work out without either of us beheading anybody."

Iris gasps, as if I'd told her I had murdered Barry in search of vengance for cupcakes (I wouldn't know, I've pretty much forgotten the taste).

Apparently, no, I was NOT going to get out of this.

She starts babbling.

"If you need to custom-order, you must wait for a week at the least for normal delivery," Iris continues.

"Okay, fine. Call Felicity. Have her meet us for lunch back here. Make sure she DOESN'T bring Oliver. I swear those two have been joined at the hip since forever."

"Will do. Here's your tea, and its on the house."

"Too late, already paid." I hold up my credit card, playfully not-guilty.

"You are impossible, Caitlin Snowallen."

There must have been something on my face, because she asks me something. Through the water that seems to be gurgling around as if my head were a giant toilet bowl, I hear her distinctly ask, "What?"

I open my mouth to answer, but no sound comes out.

My vision swirls like a mid-2000's video transition effect and the screen turns to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! It's getting increasingly difficult to keep up with my new regime of posting fic every two days when I literally have to perform a bunch of stuff in the next week or so.**

**So, love it, hate it, let me know!**

I wake up to the feeling of a warm hand. My eyes don't blink open, like in the movies, and I feel groggy and disgusting.

My hair needs a wash and my deodrant requires reapplying, and that's about what I can feel.

Who is holding my hand? My eyes feel lightly crumbly, as if my eyelids were always shut.

I test my senses, and I let out a whine/moan/grunt sound, sort of sounding like 'nyyyaaaaaaaah'.

"You know, if you really didn't want to marry me, you could have just said so," joked Barry.

That gets my eyes open.

I cuddle his arm closer to me, because it's warm.

Logic and reasoning are having a light sleep-in today.

"I wanna marry you," I yawn, "but I've been rather stressed about the wedding and what if when I actually get married I look fat in all my wedding pictures?"

My filter seems to have been cuddling with my logic and reason.

"Caitlin Snow, you could never look fat to me."

His face is over mine now, so close I can see the light dancing on his eyelashes, illuminating the particles that are between him and me.

"Say that to me when I gain 40 pounds by eating donuts and drinking coffee."

"Okay then."

I give him a small smile as a sign of gratitude.

"By the way, Iris has gone nuts. She's gone and put herself on the mission of finding a perfect colour of red for us at our wedding."

"Oh no. Can't you stop her?"

"Nope, she's waiting in the waiting room with some needles and measuring tapes, waiting for me to tell her you woke up."

"Don't you freaking dare, Mr Allen."

"Sorry, Cait. But I got pricked already by the needle, and so shall you."

"BARRY ALLEN! COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND A-" The door slams as Barry high-tails it (normally, not, you-know).

Iris is not up here fourteen seconds later (with me holding my breath and counting the seconds).

"Come on, Caitlin. You're a doctor. You need to eat too." Are her first words. This is not going to be a good talk, I don't think.

"What does the doctor say?"

"He said you had a syncopal episode due to lack of haemoglobin in your blood, produced by, wait for it, FOOD. He also says that you need a day or two of bed rest and will not let you walk in that time."

Let me rephrase: THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO BE A GOOD TALK.

"You. Are. Pulling. My. Leg."

"Nope. Sorry. By the way, Barry, Joe, Cisco, Dr Wells, Eddie and I will be making sure you have regular meals. And coffee. Have decaf if you want, heck, have tea, but you will make it alive to this wedding, or so help me God- I'm being dramatic, aren't I?"

"Yeah, just a teeny bit." I smile a little bit.

Iris sits down on a part of bed that does not have my body lumps sticking out of the blanket, and adds as an afterthought, "Oooh, Felicity's here."

"You. Did. Not."

"Come on, you know I totally did. By the way, we're getting our window shopping done tomorrow, so you can come with us after. And I have your discharge papers awaiting the doctor's approval."

"Cool, thanks Iris."

"Felicity's in the hospital, downstairs, waiting."

"I will attempt to rephrase my previous statement more sarcastically."

Iris crosses her legs, cocking her head at me.

"Why Barry?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like Barry?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Then you also heard we're really close _friends _that are getting married?"

"Yeah, but _come on._ You do not marry a guy like Barry as a friend."

"Well, I refuse to conform to society. Help me up, please?"

"Kay, but Barry's taking you home in my car. I've got Eddie dropping me back off at work, and Felicity took a train with Oliver Queen, his bodyguards and his cousin, Ri?"

"Roy." I correct.

"Also, we have a flower girl. She's Oliver's sister, and Barry said he said you two talked about this and invited her."

"Yeah. Thea."

"Let's go get you some clothes." Iris stands up.

**26 Minutes Later**

"No. Absolutely freaking not." I cling to my bed, dressed in my now-laundered clothes from the day before.

"Come on, Caitlin," Felicity says.

"It's an evil metal death trap! I'd sooner walk!"

"I'm afraid we cannot allow you to do that, Miss."

"It's Dr," Iris reminds the nurse/murse (?).

Barry walks in, just as sudden, and does not seem to be surprised.

"Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin." He sighs theatrically, then smiles. "Come on, I'll carry you to the car."

"Okay." I reluctantly disentagle my arms from their handcuffed positions on the metal bars of the headboard.

The murse looks fed up but rolls with it. "Bring the wheelchair." He says, and walks away, never to be seen again.

So there was this awkward buisness of trying to sort out rides for everyone involved, but we got it sorted in the end.

Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow went in their white van, Dr Wells and Cisco went in Joe's car, Felicity and Iris were in Eddie's car, which left me and Barry in Iris'.

Barry holds out his arms in front of the bed.

"Your ride awaits, Princess."

"Thank you, my prince." Then I giggle, ruining the dramatic effect.

I jump into his arms, bridal style, and he carries me across the hospital.

Then I REALLY wake up.

I feel warmth receding from beneath my eyelids as I feel like I've been- what was it again? Sailboated? No. Waterboated? No.

Oh, waterboarded.

"Hi, Caitlin, it's me. I've got our wedding sorted out, if you would like to wake up now." It's Barry, and he doesn't sound very happy.

"I already miss you so much, Cait. I can't do this- any of this - alone. Caitlin," He sniffles, and a one of his warm hands leave momentarily, returning wet. "Please, wake up. You've been out for just under four days, and the doctors think you're dying, so they made everyone else leave except for me, once I told them I was your fiancee, and Caitlin, in case you die, and I never get to say this to you," He breaks out into sobs, small little fits of sobs that seems to scratch and tear at my soul like a hellhound.

"I love you Caitlin. I love you so much that I can't bear to live without you. Please," His body racks with sobs once again, as I listen helplessly, as he struggles to get his next words out.

"Don't die on me. Don't do this to me. Please, Cait."

He calms down, and once again his hand leaves, though it returns to mine a second later.

"The doctors seem to think you can hear me. Did you know your heart rate goes up, everytime I talk to you?" I can feel his struggling smirk as he searches me for any sign of life. I want to scream and shout, even though I feel blue in the face already with the effort of trying to scream.

"Okay," he leans closer, whispering now. "I can remember when I found you. Iris had screamed for the Flash. And I came running. She yelled that it was her friend. I remember seeing you, so lifeless, on the ground. Your head was bleeding, you'd knocked it on the corner of the coffee table on your way down. I thought you were dead. I died a little bit inside just then, Caitlin."

I scream, and scream and scream, until at last I think I've made a noise.

The air goes deathly silent. I scream with my last effort, and again it comes out as a frog's _ribbit-_kind of creak.

"Caitlin?" He sniffles. "Come on, wake up. Please, just for me, wake up."

I scream again, and the agony catches up to me. Everywhere hurts at once. I feel dizzy and distorted.

"Caitlin? Are you feeling pain?"

I scream for the last time, trying to make the pain stop, and I do it.

I open my eyes, finally.

Then comes the shaking, and the shivering.

Barry crushes my frame to his for a second, free tears of relief mixing in with my own.

"Ow." I say, voice scratchy and gravelly.

"Sorry, I'll get some pain meds." He pushes the red call button.

"Barry?" I meditate on the idea of telling him I love him too, when, a second later, the nurse come in, effectively ruining my chances of any romantic gesture at this time.

What was I thinking anyway?

He's obviously so tired and stressed, and doesn't know what he's saying.

"Barry?" I try again, as the nurse is prepping a needle to go into my arm.

"Yes, Caitlin?"

"Get some slee-mmmhhhnmm."

My mind goes dark again.

Unbeknownst to me, Barry kisses my cheeks, then my forehead, and says, "You too, Cait."

**A/N: Actually the syncopal episode is based on personal experience. Unfortunately, cutting my school trip by three days in hospital with foriegn doctors and me not speaking the language.**

**Also I do not have The Flash as my fiance. Just letting you know.**

**Remember, reviews make writers write faster!**


End file.
